Willowstar's Quest
by AuroraMist19
Summary: This is a story about a cat that gets a prophecy from StarClan, telling her to abandon her Clan in their biggest time of need, and she does so with great regret, because what happens next is unbelievable. (This is my first proper story on FanFiction, so please no hate. The plot line and characters, but the books are not. They belong to Erin Hunter, a brilliant writer. Enjoy.)
1. Alliances- ShadeClan

ShadeClan

Leader: Willowstar

Small brown and white tabby she-cat with dark brown stripes with dark green eyes.

Deputy: Bluewaters

Blue-grey tom with a torn ear and grey eyes.

Medicine Cat: Dawnstripe

Brown tabby she-cat with a golden stripe down her spine and amber eyes.

Medicine cat apprentice: Rustpaw (Rustclaw)

Small ginger tom with a scarred muzzle and amber eyes.

Warriors:

Runningwind

Large brown she-cat with white stripes and green eyes.

Thistlepelt

Small tabby tom with violet eyes.

Leafstream

Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes.

Spidereyes

Large black tom with amber eyes.

Goldenheart

Small brown she-cat with a golden chest and stripes on her tail and amber eyes.

Birdlight

Small, fast white she-cat with grey stripes, feather-like fur and blue eyes.

Apprentices:

Mistypaw (Mistyclaw)

Light grey she-cat with grey eyes.

Skypaw (Skypelt)

Blue-grey she-cat with sky-blue eyes.

Shadepaw (Shadetail)

Jet-black tom with ice-blue eyes.

Halfpaw (Halfclaw)

Small, tabby she-cat, born with only half a leg, and hazel eyes.

Queens:

Icemoon

White she-cat with large, blue eyes.

Smallocean

Small, blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes.

Brownjaw

Large, light brown she-cat with darker lower jaw and belly.

Kits:

Plumkit (Plumeye)

Russet tom with dark purple eyes, the colour of plums.

Badgerkit (Badgerpelt)

Large she-kit, with the same markings as a badger, and grey eyes.

Streamkit (Streamfur)

Small, light grey she-kit with odd darker grey patterns and blue eyes.

Deerkit (Deerfur)

Brown tom with white spots on his back, and brown eyes.

Rabbitkit (Rabbittail)

Small, white she-kit with a stumped tail, big ears, and hazel eyes.

Blizzardkit (Blizzardshade)

Small, light grey tom with dark grey, blue-grey, black and white markings, with blue eyes.

Elders:

Foxsong

Small, russet tom with the same markings as a fox, and amber eyes.

Ashspeck

Light grey tom with darker grey specks and grey eyes.

Crowdust

Large dark grey tom with darker grey markings on his back and muzzle, and blue eyes.


	2. Alliances- MoonClan

MoonClan

Leader: Nightstar

Pure black she-cat with blue eyes.

Deputy: Runningdusk

Small, dark grey tom with white paws and green eyes.

Medicine Cat: Hazelfur

Small she-cat with hazel coloured fur, a pale yellow under-belly, and hazel eyes.

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Blackdawn

Pure black she-cat with a golden under belly, muzzle, tail and eye markings, with amber eyes.

Warriors:

Spottedeye

Strong, white tom with a patch of tortoise-shell on one eye, and brown eyes.

Pineleaf

Brown she-cat with pine-green eyes.

Twistedfire

Ginger tom, with darker ginger stripes on his tail, a lighter under-belly, and green eyes.

Amberflank

Black she-cat with a patch of golden fur on her flank and copper eyes.

Birdwish

Small, brown she-cat with a white flank, hind legs, tail and yellow eyes.

Owlblaze

Large, brown tom with a ginger head and tail and lava-coloured eyes.

Slashjaw

Small, brown tom with a black stripe on his muzzle and grey eyes.

Apprentices:

Splashpaw (Splashfoot)

White she-cat with blue-grey paws and blue eyes.

Stormypaw (Stormycloud)

Dark grey tom with a white underbelly and dark blue eyes.

Rockpaw (Rockpelt)

Pure grey tom with scarred ears and brown eyes.

Bramblepaw (Bramblesun)

Brown tom, with a single white paw, white chest and hazel eyes.

Queens:

Mistynight

Black she-cat, with white tail, paws, underbelly, muzzle and blue eyes.

Tallheart

Black she-cat with a white paw and blue eyes.

Kits:

Mothkit (Mothnose)

Small, light brown she-cat with a white chest, paws, ears, muzzle and dark brown eyes.

Rainkit (Rainpelt)

Large light grey tom with black ears, paws and blue eyes.

Elders:

Littlestride

Small brown tom with black paws, tail and light brown eyes.

Moonshadow

Pure black she-cat with white spots around her grey eyes.


	3. Alliances- SunClan

SunClan

Leader: Froststar

Pure white tom with a black tail and blue eyes.

Deputy: Wolfpetal

Dark grey she-cat with a lighter grey tail and amber eyes.

Medicine cat: Palestrike

Black she-cat with a pale stripe down his back and green eyes.

Medicine cat apprentice: Goldenpaw (Goldenpelt)

Golden she-cat with green eyes and lighter golden stripes on her tail.

Warriors:

Birchspirit

Pale ginger she-cat with a russet tail and brown eyes.

Featherstrike

Pale grey she-cat with a darker grey stripe down her back and blue eyes.

Rippleflight

Pale grey tom with a blue-grey tail and grey eyes.

Dawnwish

Pale yellow she-cat with white chest, tail, paws and brown eyes.

Birdcloud

Small, light brown tom with white spots on his face and amber eyes.

Moonpetal

Black and white she-cat with blue eyes.

Twistedheart

Large, flame coloured she-cat with a lighter chest, and a darker tail, paws and golden eyes.

Blackstreak

White she-cat with a black stripe down her back and blue eyes.

Jaggedeye

Large, strong, mainly ginger, tortoise-shell-and-white tom with a scar across one amber eye, obscuring his vision.

Apprentices:

Robinpaw (Robinwing)

Brown she-cat with a russet chest and brown eyes.

Spiderpaw (Spiderpelt)

Pure black tom with a white tail tip and blue eyes.

Petalpaw (Petaltail)

Light grey, dark grey and black she-cat with light blue eyes.

Nightpaw (Nightcloud)

Black tom with white paws and blue eyes.

Oakpaw (Oakfur)

Dark brown tom with a light brown underbelly and green eyes.

Queens:

Littlewillow

Small brown she-cat with white markings and amber eyes.

Cloudwing

Pure white she-cat with blue eyes.

Goldenwish

Golden she-cat with white chest, paws, ears, tail stripes and amber eyes.

Kits:

Brownkit (Brownpatch)

Black she-kit with brown ears, paws, chest, muzzle and blue eyes.

Snowkit (Snowstripe)

White she-kit with black paws, ears, tail stripes and blue eyes.

Rainkit (Rainpelt)

Blue-grey tom with black and white markings and blue eyes.

Lionkit (Lionfur)

Large, golden tom with thick neck fur and golden eyes.

Tigerkit

Ginger she-kit with black tail stripes, a pale underbelly and golden eyes.

Elders:

Shadowpoppy

Russet she-cat with dark green eyes.

Darkriver

Very dark grey she-cat with white paws and blue eyes.


	4. Prolouge

The ferns rustled at the edge of the clearing where a pretty tortoiseshell she-cat was busy giving herself a thorough grooming, and a ginger tom padded out.

"Greetings, Fernleaf," The tom said.

The she-cat dipped her head in greeting and mewed, "How's the prey running?"

"The prey's fine where I hunt, but I bet you can't say the same," the tom mewed, noticing how unnaturally thin Fernleaf was.

"What?" Fernleaf asked, her eyes wide. "If you haven't noticed, I have always been this thin, Twistedfire,"

"Oh, yes, Fernleaf. Even when you were a kit. The scrawniest in the litter," Twistedfire teased.

"Hey!" Fernleaf exclaimed. "Have you seen yourself recently? Too many mice, by the looks of it,"

"Are we just going to sit here and chat all day, or are we actually going to discuss the prophecy?" A new voice spoke from the other side of the clearing. The gorse waved as a silver tabby tom padded out, and sat in a patch of sunshine. "I haven't got all day,"

"Just like you, Featherheart, to always be in a rush," Fernleaf mewed, stifling a mrrow of laughter. "But you do have a point. Shall we start?"

"Of course," Twistedfire meowed, padding over to beside Featherheart and sat down.

"When do you think we should send it down to her?" asked Fernleaf. "It will be too soon just now, until at least next moon. But when?"

"I think we should send it in two moons time, after the Gathering. Then she will go, and she should be back in time for the Gathering two moons from then," Featherheart announced.

"What are we discussing here, now?" A voice spoke from the edge of the clearing, and a mottled and scarred tabby tom stepped out of the gorse.

"Rowanscar!" Twistedfire growled. "What are you doing on StarClan territory?"

"Oh, I just heard voices coming from the opposite side of this gorse, and I was just curious," Rowanscar sneered. "Is there anything wrong with a cat to be curious?"

"There is when that certain cat goes onto another's territory!" Fernleaf growled.

"I'm only a few paw steps over the border," Rowanscar growled back.

Twistedfire let out a furious hiss and leapt onto the strong tabby's shoulders.

"Hey!" Rowanscar hissed, rolling over and crushing Twistedfire under his weight. Suddenly a flash of flame-coloured fur shot between them grabbed Rowanscar's scruff and heaved him off of Twistedfire.

"Flamestar!" Fernleaf exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"What are you doing here?" Flamestar growled at Rowanscar. "Go back to your own territory! Dark Forest cats don't belong here," He swiped his unsheathed claws at Rowanscar, and sent him fleeing back to the other side of the border.

"StarClan will pay for this, Flamestar!" He yowled before turning away from the border. "You hear me? They will pay!"

And with that, he turned and fled back into the trees, back into the Dark Forest.


	5. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Willowstar was out hunting in the woods. She opened her jaws to scent the air and caught a strong scent of vole. It was heading towards the gorge that marked the border with SunClan.

She dropped into the hunters' crouch and followed the prey scent until it reached the gorge, where the vole was busily eating a seed.

Suddenly, a cat's shriek startled the vole, and it darted down the side of the gorge. Willowstar started racing to where the shriek came from, and burst out into a clearing, the reek of fox flowing over her scent glands.

It had a ginger and white cat in its jaws, and was shaking her back and forth.

With a jolt, Willowstar realised that the cat was her littermate, Fireflower.

"Fireflower!" Willowstar wailed.

Fireflower turned her head just long enough for Willowstar to see a spark of hope light her sister's gaze. "Willowstar!" she screamed. "Help me!"

Willowstar raced to where Fireflower was struggling and leapt onto the fox' head, clawing at its eyes and ears.

It let out a yelp of pain, and dropped Fireflower. She quickly scrabbled to her paws and darted to one side of the fox, scouring her claws deep into its fur.

It let out a squeal of pain and fear, turned tail, and fled back into the woods.

Willowstar stood catching her breath, watching the ferns swish back into the place where the fox had left.

A heavy thump behind Willowstar pulled her out of her thoughts. She turned around and saw Fireflower lying on her side, panting. Blood was pooling around her head and neck.

Willowstar ran toward her, and noticed she had a deep gash in her neck, and scratches on her shoulders. Fireflower let out a faint moan.

"Fireflower, are you alright?" Willowstar asked, already knowing what the answer would be. Greif stabbed at her heart, like a cold claw of ice. "I'll get Dawnstripe,"

"No, Willowstar," Fireflower mewed, her voice barely a whisper. "I'm on my way to StarClan. Thank you, for everything you have done for me."

"But what I've done wasn't enough!" Willowstar wailed. "I wasn't able to save you!"

"It was my destiny to die like this," Fireflower whispered. "You couldn't have changed it. Goodbye, Willowstar."

"No!" Willowstar wailed. "Don't leave me!"

"It's too late, Willowstar… Goodbye…" Her head flopped to the ground, and her eyes glazed over. The stench of death rose up from her.

Willowstar pressed her nose against her sister's cooling fur.

A gentle paw shaking her shoulder woke her up.

Willowstar opened her eyes to find Birdlight, a ShadeClan warrior, her eyes wide and worried.

"Are you alright, Willowstar? You were thrashing and muttering in your sleep," she said, her mew quiet.

Willowstar looked at her nest to find it scattered across her den.

"Willowstar?" Birdlight repeated.

"Oh, yes, um… Bad dream," Willowstar stammered.

"Are you still grieving?" Birdlight asked, a knowing look in her eyes.

"Yes. I'm sure you would be too, if you lost your sister, if you had one," Willowstar said, staring at her paws.

"I understand," Birdlight mewed, her voice soft. "I felt the same way when I lost my mother,"

"I know. You were only an apprentice then, and I had just been made deputy. Briarstar was on his last life. That was not long after SunClan attacked, over that little stream!" Willowstar mewed, her voice hoarse.

"Yes. Well, I'll leave you to your thoughts," Birdlight said as she backed out of the fern tunnel that led to Willowstar's den.

She sat up, and gave herself a thorough grooming. When she had finished, she got to her paws and padded into the clearing. She glanced at the fresh pile of earth, where Fireflower was buried. A fresh pang of grief stabbed through Willowstar, and she shook her head to clear it. _My Clanmates need me to be strong,_ she reminded herself.

She padded over to her deputy, Bluewaters, who was organizing the days patrols, the Clan gathered around him.

"Runningwind, Skypaw and Goldenheart, you be the dawn patrol. Go along the SunClan border. Make sure our scents are strong. We want to show SunClan that we weren't weakened by the attack. Thistlepelt, Leafstream and Shadepaw, you are the dusk patrol. Go down the MoonClan border. Spidereyes and Birdlight, you lead hunting patrols. Take whoever you like," he ordered.

The named cats split from the rest of the group and headed for the entrance of the camp.

"Before you go," Willowstar called to them. "I want that fox gone. Make sure it doesn't come back."

They twitched their ears and swiched their tails to show that they heard, and padded out of camp.


End file.
